Sonic: Epilogue
by Riku Courtier
Summary: Based on the Comic and the Animation of the same name. While on a mission inside of Robotropolus, Sonic gets captured by Snively, who, by injecting a serum into his neck, turns him evil. How will his friends handle it and will they be able to fix it?
1. Prologue

**Welcome everyone, to Sonic Epilogue! I know it's a bit short, but there will be more coming. This first chapter technically doesn't belong to me, because it was the introduction to the comic. Like I said, this will be based on the Comic and the Animation of the same name, but with a few twists of my own. I'm going to delve deeper into the story. So, please enjoy the first chapter of Sonic: Epilogue. I will have the next chapter up soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sega does. I also don't own the Comic, Marie Lu Produced it. The only thing I'm going to own is one or two of my OCs, who will be showing up in later chapters.

* * *

  
**

It was the year 3238, and barely had the Knothole Freedom Fighters begun to celebrate did New Robotropolis rise from the ashes o Dr. Robotnik's vamquished empire—ruled by none other than a small man with sinister plans…Snively!! Packing a punch to rival Robotnik's with his new hybrid machines, the power-hungry tyrant has fought a close battle with our heroes for the past four years. Little did either side realize the turn one fateful day would soon bring……….An account of a young fox who has never lived in a world without war, a girl unsure of where her loyalties should lie, and a familiar hero fallen. Welcome to the world of

SONIC :EPILOGUE:


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow...7 months...that's a long time...*gets shot for not posting the second chapter soon like she said she would* **

**S****orry about that. It took me forever, but I finally got inspiration for the second chapter, so here it is. Please don't hurt me for not posting in forever.**

**Well...nevermind the fact that I haven't posted in FOREVER, just focus on the next chapter. I know it's a bit short, but the next chapter will be longer. Anyway, here's chapter 2. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2

_Knothole City_

_Tails' house, 7:35 P.M, KST_

Tails was sitting on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands. The red puffiness under his eyes was proof that he had been crying for quite a long time. His body was heaving with horrible, wretched sobs, the source of them coming from deep within his heart. He'd been staying in his room for weeks now, ever since IT happened. Everything that had happened was still playing through his mind, haunting his sleep at night and preventing him from getting the well needed rest he truly wanted.

"Tails?" a voice coming from outside of his door pulled him out of the depression that clouded his mind.

"Ash, is that you?" a broken and sore voice escaping from his lips.

"Yeah, Tails. It's me, can I come in?" Tails slowly got up from the unmade bed and stretched his aching muscles, sore from being hunched over while crying for so long. He made his way to the door and opened it to an ash gray and white wolf standing in the doorway. "Thanks Tails." Said Ash, walking into the house and sitting in a chair that was located close to the bed. Ash looked around at the room, while Tails went back to sitting on the bed.

After taking a few minutes to get settled back on the bed comfortably, Tails asked the question that had been running through his mind ever since Ash came through the door. "Ash, why are you here?"

Ash, who had been thinking about what to say, snapped out of her thoughts and looked him straight in the eyes. "What do you think? I came to check on you. You locked yourself in this house almost a month and a half ago and you've barely came out since. Sally and just about everyone else has been worried sick about you." Ash gets up from her chair and goes to sit on the bed next to him, putting her hand in his. "…..Especially me. I know that you still feel bad about what happened, but you're going to have to get over it eventually."

Tails lets go of her hand and angrily gets up from the bed and goes over to his dresser, his hand clenched. He stands there for a few seconds, then slams both of his fists onto the top of his dresser, making most of the stuff that was on top of it fall off onto the floor. He stands there, shaking uncontrollably for a few minutes, while Ash is still on the bed, afraid of what Tails might do.

Finally, he turns around and faces Ash again, angry tears falling down his face. "HOW CAN YOU TELL ME TO FORGET ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED? HOW CAN YOU TELL **ME **TO JUST GET OVER IT? YOU WEREN'T THE ONE WITH THE KNIFE IN YOUR HAND! **YOU** WEREN'T THE ONE THAT HAD TO WATCH HIM, TEARS STARTING TO WELL UP IN HIS EYES, KNOWING THAT HE WAS GOING TO DIE! **YOU WEREN'T THE ONE THAT KILLED HIM!**"

"Tails, I…."

"**NO! BECAUSE THAT PERSON WAS ME!** **I WAS THE ONE THAT HAD TO DO IT! IT WAS ME!**" Tails falls to his knees, the wretched sobs coming back. Ash slowly walks over to Tails and kneels down next to him. She pulls him into a hug, Tails leaning in to cry into her chest, with her cradling him and whispering into his ear like a mother would her child.

"Tails please don't beat yourself up over this. You did what you had to do. I'm sorry about what I said before, but you know that it's true. It's been over 4 months since this all started. You need to understand that He wouldn't want this for you. He wouldn't want you to be shutting yourself up from the rest of the world. You've got to go on with your life….for Him." She looks up and sees a picture frame with the glass cracked from falling off the dresser. Inside of the picture frame is a snapshot of Tails and Him posing together. The one person that Tails had considered his brother, guardian, and most of all, his best friend.

'Sonic'

* * *

**Yeah, I know. Deep. Like I said, I'm sorry it's so short. The next one will be longer. I promise! The only thing I can't gurantee is that the nesxt chapter will be up soon. If anyone wants to help me write this, I would be very grateful. Also, A LOT OF YOU LOOKED AT THIS FIC BEFORE, BUT NEVER POSTED A REVIEW! I WOULD VERY MUCH APPRECIATE FEEDBACK VERY MUCH! LET ME KNOW HOW THIS SOUNDS! I ACCEPT ANONYMOUS REVIEWS, SO DON'T USE IT AS AN EXCUSE! DON'T BE SHY! **

**R&R AND GOD BLESS!**

**~Riku's Music Lover~**

P.S. Also, in case your wondering, MST stands for Knothole Standard Time.


End file.
